1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to emergency forced respiration devices, and in particular, to esophageal, intubation respirators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The value of artifical respiration in emergency situation has long been recognized. Recent advances include the invention of Don Michael et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,908 which provides an esophageal tube having an inflatable cuff for sealing the esophagus and air discharge ports for providing air to the lungs. Also among the recent advances is the modification of the Michael tube by Hewson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,361, which provides ventilation to the lungs through a face mask without a special duct. The Don Michael invention discloses no means for preventing the air forced through the air discharge passages from exiting through nose or mouth except mouth shield 14. The Hewson invention attempts to prevent air escape by means of a mask covering nose and mouth. Problems inherent in the current art include air leakage through the nose and mouth because of an inadequate exterior seal on the face. Variations in facial size and configuration complicate the problem.